The Little Snow Princess
Jiminy Cricket's second spoof "The Little Mermaid" It appeared on YouTube. March 23 2014 ''Cast *Anna (Frozen) as Ariel'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Eric'' *''Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Flounder'' *''Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as Sebastian'' *''Professor Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) as Scuttle'' *''Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore (Disney) as King Triton'' *''The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Ursula'' *''Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) as Flotsam and Jetsam'' *''Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Harold the Seahorse'' *''Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) as Grimsby'' *''Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) as Carlotta'' *''Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met) as Chef Louie'' *''Dodger (Oliver & Company) as Max'' *''Rapunzel (Tangled) as Ursula as Vanessa'' *''Rescue Aid Society delegates (The Rescuers), Homer Simpson and Barney Grumble (The Simpsons) as Sailors during "Fathoms Below"'' *''Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Aquata'' *''Elsa (Frozen) as Adrina'' *''Jasmine (Aladdin) as Arista'' *''Slue Foot Sue (Melody Time: Pecos Bill) as Attina'' *''Katrina Van Tassel (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) as Adella'' *''Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Alana'' *''Dodo Bird and the Caucus Racers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Jig Dancing Sailors'' *''Alex Trebek, the Townspeople (The Reluctant Dragon), the English Knights (The Sword in the Stone), Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective), Misha, Yasha, and Vladmir (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf), the Clowns (Dumbo), Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers), and Huey, Duey, and Louie (Disney cartoons) as Sailors during storm'' *''The Domestics and Katie Nana (Mary Poppins) as the Womenwashers'' *''Geppetto (Pinocchio) as the Priest'' ''Scenes *The Little Snow Princess Part 1 - "Fanthoms Below"/Opening Credits'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 2 - Professor Owl's Concert (Daugthers of Woodlore)'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 3 - Anna at the Sunken Ship'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 4 - Anna meets Professor Ludwig Von Drake'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 5 - Old Hag watches Anna'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 7 - To the Surface'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 9 - Kristoff is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 11 - Anna's Hidden Treasure'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 12 - Old Hag's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 13 - In Kristoff's Kingdom'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl"'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 17 - Old Hag Takes Charge'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 20 - Old Hag's Wrath'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' *''The Little Snow Princess Part 22 - Ending Credits'' Category:The Little Mermaid Movies, The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs, Jiminy Cricket, Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel